Caroline and the Unexpected Note
by Kaffy
Summary: Caroline goes to Richard's apartment after she calls off her wedding to Del, and he's actually there.


1 Caroline and the Unexpected Note  
  
By: Kaffy  
  
  
  
Caroline paused outside the door, then smiled and knocked. No answer. She knocked again. She heard a shuffling inside and waited. A few minutes later, the door opened.  
  
"Caroline?"  
  
"Hi, Richard."  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I.well.um.can I come in?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
He opened the door and let her in. She took in her surroundings. A quiet opera was playing on his stereo, and Germinal was lying open on the bed. "I'm sorry to interrupt, I just wanted to talk to you about.something."  
  
Oh god, she found the letter. I was really hoping I could get to it after they left for the honeymoon. Damn! Why didn't I leave town when I had the chance? He answered the question in his head. I couldn't stand to leave her. "What is it?"  
  
"Well, I.um.can I ask you something?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Well, when Del and I first got engaged, you thought it was a bad idea."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Why did you think that?"  
  
"Why do you want to know?"  
  
"Just answer the question."  
  
"I just think that there are a lot of other options out there."  
  
"What kind of options?"  
  
"What's going on Caroline?"  
  
"Del and I called off the wedding."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"I thought that we didn't have 'sincere amore.'" With that she broke down into tears.  
  
He quickly went to her side, embracing her in hopes that she would calm down enough to explain more. He gently rocked her, whispering calming words.  
  
"Am I unlovable?"  
  
"Of course not, how could you even think that?"  
  
"Richard, I'm 30 years old, and I've never had someone truly love me, other than my parents."  
  
"So? Neither have I, but I know I'll find someone some day." Yeah, someone like you.  
  
"But you had it with Julia. How did you know? And how do you know you'll find it again?"  
  
"Caroline, I wasn't in love with Julia."  
  
"What do you mean? She was your 'sincere amore,' you told me that yourself."  
  
"I thought she was, but I've done a lot of soul-searching the last few months, and I've realized that it wasn't her. If it were, we'd still be together. Nothing can stop it. Nothing can stand in the way."  
  
"So you don't think that Del was the one for me?"  
  
"Only you can say for sure."  
  
"How do I know? I mean, how do I know that I didn't just blow it with the person I'm meant to be with?"  
  
"If he was the one, Caroline, you'd know, trust me."  
  
"Ok, so if Del isn't the one, who is?"  
  
Me! "I don't know Caroline. Only you can know for sure."  
  
"Yeah." She stayed there in the comfort of his arms. "Richard, can I ask you another question?"  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"Why did you kiss me at Remo's, I know it wasn't because you're becoming freer."  
  
Damn! I was really hoping she wouldn't bring that up. He pulled away from her and sat on the bed. "I.well I.I didn't think that was going to be the question."  
  
She followed and sat down next to him. "Does that mean that you won't answer the question?"  
  
"It means you have to wait for me to come up with a feasible lie for an answer."  
  
"Richard, just tell me the truth, that's all I need."  
  
I wish that were true. "I kissed you because.I don't know why."  
  
"Yes you do."  
  
"Let's go for a walk." He had to get out of there. He was never going to come up with a convincing lie with Caroline so close.  
  
"Ok, I guess."  
  
He grabbed her hand and they walked out. He tried to let go of her hand once they were outside, but she held tight. "So, why did you kiss me?"  
  
The touch of her hand was driving him to distraction. I'm never going to come up with a valid reason. Should I just tell her the truth? She seems to want to hear it.or is that just wishful thinking. I better stall. "I don't really know why I kissed you."  
  
"How do you not know why?"  
  
"I just don't. I can't explain it really, not without a good Chianti anyways." He added under his breath.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing. Just forget I kissed you." He yanked his hand away.  
  
"Fine." She let go of his hand. "I have to get going, I have a lot to do."  
  
"Yeah, with canceling stuff?"  
  
"Yeah. I'll see you at work."  
  
"Bye." He said sadly.  
  
"Bye." She answered, not realizing he was watching her walk away the whole time.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Caroline opened the door to her loft to find Annie pacing inside. "There you are, are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Del just told me, so I came over to see how you were..where were you?"  
  
"Over at Richard's."  
  
"Richard's? Why?"  
  
"I just wanted to talk to him."  
  
"Oh. So, how are you doing with this?"  
  
"I'm ok, I just have to call and cancel everything now.ugh.this is such a mess."  
  
"Want me to help?"  
  
"Yeah, could you call the florist and the caterer?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'm gonna' start picking up in here, getting all the wedding stuff in a big pile."  
  
"Ok, I'll be over in a little bit."  
  
"Thanks, Annie."  
  
"No prob, that's what maid of honors are for."  
  
Caroline smiled as any left.  
  
"Ok, let's get started.Jordan almond thingies, thank you notes..what's this?"  
  
Caroline picked up the note addressed to her. Dear Caroline, I don't really know what I'm writing, so please bear with me.  
  
She read the whole letter. "Oh my god, he really does care about me." She picked up the phone and dialed. "Annie, I need you to come over here right now.I know you're on the phone, but that can wait. Yes.ok, see you in a few."  
  
Thirty seconds later, Annie came running in. "What?"  
  
"Read this."  
  
Annie read it out loud, "'Dear Caroline... I don't know what I'm really writing, so please bear with me. I know I'm probably violating several rules of etiquette telling you this right before your wedding, but I have feelings... strong feelings for you. I wanna be with you... I wanna share your laughter and wipe away your tears. If you feel the same, and I have any chance at all with you, come to Remo's as soon as you can. You may not recognize me, because if you walk through that door, I'll have a smile on my face previously unseen by anyone. If you're not there by seven, I'll know your answer is 'no'.' Oh my god, Caroline.This is from Richard."  
  
"I know. Why didn't he tell me about this letter when I was over there?"  
  
"I don't know, honey."  
  
"I'm so confused now."  
  
"Well, do you feel the same way?"  
  
"I think so, but I just called off my wedding, I don't think I should get involved in something serious right now."  
  
"You need to talk to Richard."  
  
"I have to think first, I don't really know what I want right now."  
  
"Honey, he's going to know that you saw the letter when he comes to work on Monday."  
  
"I know, Annie, I know. I just have to think. I mean, do I start a relationship with Richard now? I just got out of a really serious relationship? Am I ready for another one?"  
  
"I don't know, honey, only you can know for sure."  
  
"I know, that's why I have to think. I mean, I know I have feelings for him.but, I'm not sure if I'm ready to start something."  
  
"What do you want me to do?"  
  
"Um.could you just let me be by myself for a little bit.I'll call you if I need you."  
  
"Ok, I'll still call the florist and the caterer too."  
  
"Thanks, Annie."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was two days before Caroline saw Richard again. In those two days, she deep-cleaned her apartment at least 3 whole times, thinking about her situation with Richard, and what she was going to do about it. It was during the fourth time cleaning, that she realized the truth. She was utterly in love with Richard.head over heels.she loved him more than she ever thought it was possible to love a man.  
  
But, she was just out of a serious relationship. Hell, she was almost married just a day before, didn't she need more time? Didn't she need to mourn a little? Maybe she'd know after she talked to Richard.  
  
Richard entered the loft and immediately scanned the room for the box of thank you notes, but didn't see them. He dropped his head and sighed. She must have seen the note already. I guess I'm going to have to deal with this.  
  
Caroline came bounding down the stairs, hearing the door open from her bedroom. "Hi, Richard."  
  
"Hi."  
  
She paused at the bottom of the stairs. She knew she had to bring up the note, but didn't know how.  
  
He interrupted her reverie, "How are you doing, with the wedding and stuff?"  
  
"I'm a little confused, actually."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Here it was, he'd given her the perfect opportunity. She pulled his note out of her pocket. "Because of this."  
  
He looked at it and blanched, his eyes widening once he realized what it was. He quickly fell to the couch. "Look, Caroline."  
  
She interrupted him, "Is this why you kissed me?"  
  
He looked around the room, as if hoping someone else was there and could help him ease the tension. He looked the ground. "Yes."  
  
She moved to the hope chest across from him. "You have feelings for me?"  
  
He looked up and caught her gaze. Something in the tone of her voice made him hopeful. "Yes."  
  
She leaned forward and grasped his hands, "Really?"  
  
He smiled, "Really."  
  
She stood up and walked to the window. "You've really had me thinking the last couple of days. I'd never really thought about you and me before, maybe it was because I'm your boss, maybe it was because of Del, I don't really know. But I found this note and it really got me thinking. I don't know how I didn't see it Richard. I mean, you've always been there for me. Whenever Del was too busy or self-involved to help me, you were there."  
  
He stood and followed her to the window, stopping right behind her. "What are you saying, Caroline?"  
  
She turned to face him and grabbed his hands. "I'm saying I have feelings for you too." She leaned up and pressed her lips lightly to his.  
  
He tentatively returned her gentle kiss, placing his hands lightly on her hips, while hers rested on his arms. When they pulled away, he smiled, "Really?"  
  
"Really."  
  
He pulled her into a tight hug, "You have no idea how happy that makes me."  
  
She pulled away. "But, I think we have to talk about this."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
She grabbed his hand and led him to the couch. "I know we both have these feelings for each other, but I just canceled my wedding."  
  
Fear clenched his throat. "What are you saying? You don't want to start this?"  
  
"No, I do want to start this, Richard. I mean, I don't think I've ever felt this way about anyone before. I just need to take this slow, really slow. I need to adjust to this."  
  
He relaxed. "I understand. Well go as slow as you want. You're the most important person in my life, Caroline. I'll do whatever you want me to do."  
  
She smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder, finding that it fit there perfectly. "Thank you."  
  
He tentatively wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed her soft hair. "You're welcome."  
  
"Ok," Caroline finally got up, "Time to get to work."  
  
"Ugh.fine."  
  
"Is this going to be ok, still? You working for me?"  
  
"Yeah. We just have to make sure we keep work and well, other matters, separate."  
  
"Ok, good. I'd hate to have to fire you."  
  
"You'd fire me?"  
  
"If we couldn't work together? Yeah. You're too important to me to lose over something as silly as this job."  
  
"I guess I can accept that." He teased.  
  
She smirked up at him before getting down to work.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
It had been six months since Caroline had canceled her wedding. Six months since Richard and Caroline's feelings had been brought out into the open. Six months that they had spent happily, falling more in love than ever. True, Del was a little hurt to find out that Caroline had had unknown feelings for Richard while they were engaged, but after seeing them together as a couple just once, he knew that it was meant to be. In fact, there'd yet to be a single person who looked at them and didn't realize that they were in love, and meant to be together.  
  
But, they had yet to consummate the relationship. It was getting frustrating for Richard, but he was certain that he wasn't going to rush Caroline. He loved her too much to lose her now. Little did he know that Caroline was just as frustrated as he was. She knew that she loved him for sure, and that she wanted to be with him more than anything. It was time. She knew it.  
  
She came down the stairs to find Richard already there working. "Hey, Richard, I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner tonight."  
  
"Sure." She went to the kitchen to get some coffee.  
  
"Good, how about Remo's?"  
  
"That sounds good." He got up and went to the kitchen to refill his cup, giving her a quick peck on the cheek first. "So, what's on the agenda today?"  
  
"The Christmas cards are due tomorrow, then some kitchen merchandise needs to get done."  
  
"Ok." He sat down and started working with Caroline following suit. "So, what's the occasion?"  
  
"What occasion?"  
  
"For us to go to dinner tonight."  
  
"I just thought it would be nice to go out since we always stay in. We don't have to if you don't want to."  
  
"No, that's not it, you just have that look in your eye." He grinned.  
  
"What look?"  
  
"That look that says you're planning something."  
  
She grinned, he knew her too well. "I'm not planning anything."  
  
"Uh.huh." He had that patronizing look on his face that said he knew she was lying, but she decided to ignore it. They continued to work quietly through the rest of the morning. At lunch, they ordered Chinese with Annie and ate in the loft. They worked again all afternoon. Around four, Caroline called to Richard's attention.  
  
"That's enough for today I think, you can go get ready if you want."  
  
He got up. "Are you sure?"  
  
She nodded. "Yeah."  
  
He walked towards the door and put his coat on. "Ok, I'll see you in a bit." He leaned down to give her a quick kiss goodbye. "Bye."  
  
"Bye, Richard."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Annie came out into the hall right after Caroline shut the door. "Hey, Richie."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Going home?"  
  
"For a little while."  
  
"You two going out tonight?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Maybe you'll finally get lucky," she winked.  
  
"It's not about that, Annie."  
  
"I know. I know. I know. I'm just teasing." Just then, the elevator came. "See you in a bit."  
  
"Oh, joy. Something to look forward to." He stepped onto the elevator and disappeared, just barely missing a dirty look from Annie.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey, Care. I just ran into Captain Happy in the hall."  
  
"Yeah, he just left."  
  
"Yeah, so you didn't tell him about tonight did you?"  
  
Caroline looked up. "No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I wanted to surprise him." She grinned.  
  
"Yeah, well, he's going to be surprised alright. I mean, it's not every day that you, well, you know with your girlfriend for the first time."  
  
"I know. Ok, so what do I wear tonight?" She held up a conservative yet elegant black dress, "Safe?" She held up another dress, this time red with a long slit up the side, "or sexy?"  
  
"Definitely sexy."  
  
"You don't think it's saying too much?"  
  
"Nah, it's perfect."  
  
Caroline smiled, "Great."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Richard opened the door, Caroline was still upstairs getting ready. He smiled and sank into the couch. "Caroline! I'm here!"  
  
"Ok, I'll be right down."  
  
A few minutes later she descended the stairs. "Ready."  
  
He looked up. "Wow, you look great! I thought we were just going to Remo's." He helped her with her coat.  
  
"We are, I just felt like dressing up."  
  
"Well, you look amazing."  
  
She smiled up at him, "Thanks."  
  
She looped her arm through his and off they went.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Caroline told Remo to make it as romantic as possible, so he put them at a small table, near the window, and lit two candles on the table.  
  
"Caroline, what's going on?"  
  
"Nothing, Richard."  
  
"Come on, I'm not stupid, I know you're up to something."  
  
"Maybe, but you don't get to know yet."  
  
"Why not?" he whined.  
  
"Because, it's a surprise."  
  
"Ok, I'll wait, I guess." He grumbled throughout the rest of dinner, to which Caroline only smiled.  
  
When they were done, she paid the bill while he got their coats. "I thought we could go for a walk, maybe work off what we just ate."  
  
"Ok."  
  
They walked around for a little over an hour, quietly talking and holding hands. Eventually, they ended up back at her door.  
  
"Well, Caroline, this is where we usually say goodnight." He leaned in to kiss her goodbye, but she pulled back.  
  
"Actually, I was wondering if you wanted to come in for awhile." She let her eyes show him what she meant.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
He smiled and leaned down to kiss her again, this time she returned his gentle kiss. It quickly grew passionate and they fumbled their way to the stairs.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Caroline woke the next morning feeling exhausted. She turned over and looked at the still sleeping Richard. She laughed at the slight smile on his face and cuddled up to him, unintentionally waking him. He looked around, confused at first. But, then he saw Caroline and smiled, running his hand up her still bare back, and turned on his side to kiss her.  
  
"Good morning."  
  
"Good morning."  
  
"How long have you been up?"  
  
"Not long."  
  
"Good." He pulled her to his chest where she happily settled, draping her arm across his stomach. They lay silently for a little while, until Richard broke the silence. "Caroline?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Was that your surprise last night?"  
  
She smiled, "Yeah."  
  
"You could've told me, you know."  
  
"I know, I just wanted to surprise you."  
  
He kissed to top of her head. "Well, you definitely surprised me."  
  
"Good." She crawled on top of him, planting a light kiss on his lips. "That was the plan."  
  
He laughed and wrestled her underneath him. "Oh yeah," he said and tickled her mercilessly.  
  
"Stop! I'll never surprise you again, I promise. Just stop!" She got out in between giggles.  
  
He stopped and looked down into her eyes before kissing her soundly on the lips, she returned his tender kiss.  
  
He pulled back. "I love you." His eyes searched hers, trying to get a glimpse of how she felt.  
  
His face disappeared behind the rush of tears, but then quickly returned, though slightly blurry. "Richard.."  
  
"I love you, Caroline."  
  
"I love you too." He kissed her again, running his hands through her hair.  
  
  
  
1.1 The End 


End file.
